


Soulwords Don't Lie

by BrixieThorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, giant!virgil, human!logan, human!patton, human!roman, tiny!logan, tiny!patton, tiny!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrixieThorn/pseuds/BrixieThorn
Summary: The universe could scream the truth in your face in the form of the first words your Soulmate will ever say to you written on your skin, but that doesn't mean you have to listen. Lying to yourself is easier than letting others in.Or the Soulmate au-g/t-Sanders Sides fic that's been banging around in my skull.Basically everyone has three Soulmates instead of the standard one, and it's hard growing up different. As everyone slowly meets their other fourths, there's an increasing doubt of when they'll find their last missing piece. They'll find him in the most unlikely of places.Virgil got his Soulwords on his sixteenth birthday, just like every human, except, he's not human.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 68
Kudos: 214





	1. Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my seemingly random tense changes, it's a choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some would say that Patton's luck is rotten, growing up without a dad and then not having a normal soulmate himself, Patton believes in love far more than luck, however.

Patton had fallen in love with soulwords the moment he’d learned about them. He’d seen the marks on his mother’s arm and had to know what they were. She’d explained it was such a look in her eye that Patton couldn’t help but fall in love.

She sat him down at the kitchen table as she wrote her weekly letter to Patton’s father.

“Well you see,” She’d said, such a bittersweet tone to her voice, “Soulwords are the first words your Soulmate will say to you!” Patton’s eyes had sparkled as he looked at the short words on the inside of his mother’s forearm.

“They can show up anywhere on your body. And although most of the time the words are said to you, sometimes they’re just the first words you hear your Soulmate say. Mine is short, your father said it to me. “Hey there, got the time?”” His mother said it sadly, and Patton wouldn’t understand the bittersweetness of his father’s absence until he was much older. He wouldn’t learn that the person who’d said those words to his mother was not his father, and he wouldn’t learn that his father was in prison for having a child with someone who wasn’t his Soulmate. He wouldn’t learn that his mother’s Soulmate had left the moment he realized she was pregnant.

Patton would learn at another date, not long after he first learned what Soulwords were, that he would get his Soulwords on his sixteenth birthday.

“So I have to wait until I’m sixteen to meet my Soulmate!” Patton wailed, he was hardly six at the time, and ten years was far longer than he could comprehend. His mother chuckled.

“Not necessarily. If someone meets their Soulmate before they get their words, the first words that person says to them after they receive the mark will be their words.” Patton sniffled. He wasn’t quite satisfied.

“Don’t be down, kiddo! One day you’ll meet your Soulmate, maybe in a year, maybe in twenty, but when you do it’ll be the universe’s perfect timing. You’ll fall in love, maybe instantly, maybe over time, and it’ll be perfect.” Patton would take his mother’s words like gospel just then, no matter how much of a hypocrite she felt like for saying them, and use those words as comfort in trying times.

Patton would wait, though not as patiently as his mother wished, until his sixteenth birthday.

The night before the big day, Patton stayed up all night to see it happen. That night Patton would feel the tingle his mother had described on his belly, just below his ribs. The mark would take its sweet time, taking all of an hour to appear. It would start as soft grey splotches that would darken and squirm into words.

By one a.m. Patton would have the words “What makes you think a cookie will help me?” in a stiff, even scrawl horizontally across his stomach. Patton would giggle at the thought. It was just like him to offer a stranger a cookie.

Patton will debate on going to show his mother, when he’ll feel the tingle again. Patton isn’t one to panic, but he’d asked his mother for every detail she could spare about this moment for the last several weeks, and she _never_ mentioned a second tingle.

He will rush to his full length mirror and rid himself of his shirt. There, on the side of his shoulder, will be more black splotches. Patton will stare in aw for several minutes as they form words. It will take far less time for these words to form. Within twenty minutes he will have the words “Aren't they on your head?” wrapped around his shoulder in a dramatic, cursive font. Patton won’t understand what would prompt someone to say ‘they’ were on his head, but his mind will stray to _spiders_ out of habit and he will shiver despite the heat of the room.

Patton will _have_ to tell his mother now.

He will rush across the hall and flick the light switch on. He won’t get the chance to do much more before she wakes up.

“Pat?! What’s wrong?” Patton’s mother will fling the covers off and rush to him. He’ll realize this must look bad, him waking her at almost one thirty in the morning, shirtless.

“Ma! Look!” He directs her attention to his first Soulwords, the ones across his stomach. She’ll sigh heavily.

“Patpat I told you not to wait up-” She will pause upon seeing the second marks on his shoulder.

“That’s what I came to tell you about! There’s two!” She will rub her weary eyes, then rub her hands over both. She’ll stumble back and sob as she slumps into her bed.

Patton would go to school the next day and tell everyone about how his Soulwords appeared, he would show everyone his shoulder proudly, and would try to forget the burning of the words on his stomach. He would choose to show off the one on his shoulder because that one would be the most likely to be casually seen.

Patton would never be ashamed of having more than one Soulmate, more people to love, but after his mother’s story of the ridicule she’d faced after falling in love with a man with no Soulmate, who happened to be his father, and having to run away with him so they could stay together, he would hide these extra words to make sure he’d be around to meet each person associated with them.

It’d be two days later when he would get a third tingle, this one almost painful, across his calf, in the middle of class. Patton wouldn’t look at it until he was safely at home. He would cry a little, because he’d never be able to wear shorts again, but he’d smile, on the inside. Because he had _three_ Soulmates, three people to love and to love him for all his life.

This time the words were in sloppy print, trailing a little lower at the end as it wrapped around his leg. “What do you pipsqueaks think you’re doing on this side of town?” Patton’s third Soulmate seemed intimidating, and maybe a little rude. But Patton couldn’t judge context by toneless writing. So he’d love his Soulmates before he even met them.


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan grows up confused about Soulmates, and is even more confused when he gets his Soulmarks.

Logan is frustrated by Soulwords the moment he learns of them.

He’s a curious child of four and he wants to know everything. He wants to know why everything is the color it is and he wants to know why things smell and he wants to know why he can’t lick the dog like the dog licks him and so on and so forth. So when Logan asks his dad why he’s got words on his face, it’s a question his father can finally answer without a “Let me look it up” or a “Because I’m your father and I said so”. That last one only leads to more questions anyway.

After explaining that the words along his father’s jaw were the first words his Soulmate had said to him, Logan wants to know what a Soulmate is, and his father doesn’t think much of the question, Logan was going to learn about it eventually anyway. What he wasn’t expecting was for Logan to have such a hard time understanding his explanation.

By no means was Logan not smart enough to get it, the boy was four and his father was already shocked by his intelligence, but again, he was four. Logan had no concept of marriage or two people coming together. He only knew that his parents were his mom and dad, and that they loved him and they loved each other. To Logan his parents had always existed exactly how they were, and for there to be a time when they were not exactly how they were was beyond him. Logan’s father quickly realized he couldn’t explain this properly to Logan, but Logan didn’t understand that either, and thought his father was keeping things from him.

This was probably only one of the reasons that, by the age of sixteen, Logan believed Soulmates to be so exceptionally improbable that he almost didn’t believe his eyes when black, inky splotches began to appear on his collarbone.

But his less than perfect vision wasn’t the only thing he was going off of. He’d felt the tingle while he was trying to get to sleep at a much later hour than he’d have liked. Logan knew that was a sign, but he’d been so close to sleep he hadn’t even cared. Now, seven hours later he’s standing in his bathroom, almost naked, staring at himself in the mirror. Two separate Soulwords stare back at him.

The first, which Logan knows appeared while he was drifting off last night, sits right under his left collar bone. The handwriting is messy and bubbly, and Logan has to take a picture of it with his phone to read it because goddamn handwriting is hard to read backwards with dyslexia.

“You look down, want a cookie?” Logan almost chuckles at the silliness of his Soulmate offering a stranger a cookie, because where would he be that someone could randomly have a cookie on them? And honestly Logan might have laughed, if it weren’t for the other words.

These weren’t completely formed yet, but they were certainly coming in; right above his knee there was a large black splotch that could be considered word-like at the right angle.

In all of Logan’s research of Soulwords, he’d never seen anyone have more than one. He’d heard of just about any other abnormal instance of Soulwords one could find on the internet, accept having multiple. He’d heard of the words never forming, of always being black splotches. He’d heard of the words being in a language the person didn’t speak so they wouldn’t know what to look for if their Soulmate spoke the words. He’d heard of someone falling in love before they met their Soulmate, and having the words blotch out. He’d heard of crazy stories of words taking years to form and of Soulmates meeting right before death, and yet here Logan was, mostly naked in his bathroom with two fucking Soulwords.

He threw on a t-shirt and shorts to look at least decent before going to his parents for guidance.

“Logan! Sweetheart! How are the Soulwords?” Logan wasn’t one to worry irrationally about something, but the statistics of him having something wrong with his Soulwords was above twenty percent with his family history and a thousand other things he’d calculated over the last year. His parents were beginning to worry about him.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about!” Logan pointed to the slightly more word-like blotches above his knee, and when his parents looked up to see what was wrong, they noticed his lowered shirt collar.

Logan’s father let out a string of curses he’d never heard before and his mother gasped ridgedly.

“What does this mean? What do I do?” Logan looked desperately at his elders. They looked desperately at each other.

“Well, sweetheart I don’t know exactly, but I’ll tell you what you’re going to do right now.” Logan knew what his mother was doing. She didn’t have a clue, but she knew Logan hated doing anything metaphorically blind, so she was going to give him simple instructions to tide him over.

She told him to pick which one he wanted to cover up, and when asked why, she told him because she loved him, and his father loved him, and his Soulmates loved him, but the world wouldn’t always love him.

Logan’s mother told him that anything different about a Soulword could be taken as a threat, so he had to make his seem as normal as possible. Logan chose the one around his collar to hide, and quickly went up to get dressed.

Over breakfast they discussed the words.

“So cookies, huh?” Logan’s father was smug at the tease, and Logan blushed hard, giving him exactly what he was looking for.

“They seem sweet!” His mother tried instead.

“Like a cookie!” Logan groaned. His father was gaining power through the jokes every second.

“Have your other words formed?” Logan’s mother brought the atmosphere of breakfast to a serious level with one sentence. Logan slid his chair back and rolled up his khakies as far as they would go.

“Mostly.” Was his short answer. He stood with his foot on his chair, knee bent toward them.

“Whoa, dude, are you alright?” Logan read aloud slowly. It was written in cursive, Logan’s greatest enemy. His parents shrugged, vague things like that were common.

“I hope I don’t get injured.” Logan commented, his father laughed. Logan was lucky to have the kind parents he did. This situation was clearly terrible and unprecedented, but they were taking it very well, and even irrationally quelled Logan’s own fears.

The next day Logan would receive a third Soulword, this one the longest yet, and possibly the most concerning.

“What do you pipsqueaks think you’re doing on this side of town?” Would be written on the inside of his thigh in a messy scrawl. Logan should have been more surprised, but after one extra Soulmate, he wasn’t too surprised to find a second.


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Roman's first Soulwords are normal... Wait first????!!!!!

Roman gets his first Soulwords the day before his sixteenth birthday.

He’s not worried, at the time, that this is highly unusual. When he shows his parents the morning before his birthday, they give each other weary looks, but he’s so excited they only tell him a quick “Keep it to yourself until tomorrow!” Before letting him out the door.

He comes home crying.

Roman learns first hand how cruel the world is when it comes to those who are different.

He’d gone to school that day and had shown all his friends his mark. It hasn't formed a full sentence yet, but it was there. His friends hadn’t reacted as excitedly as he’d hoped, they were all very wary and even distanced themselves from him when other people found out.

By the end of the day it seemed like the whole school knew, and there were wild rumors about who Roman’s Soulmate could be, and why it appeared a day early. Roman’s parents even informed him that the school nurse had called and asked them to get him to a doctor to see if there was anything wrong with him, physically or otherwise.

Roman was heartbroken. Just because his Soulwords arrived a day early everyone thought there was something wrong with him?

That day’s experience was why he didn’t even tell his parents about the other two that arrived that night.

All together they painted a strange picture.

His first Soulwords, which had appeared a day early on his sternum in a strict print, read: “No thanks to you!” And it sounded very aggressive. Roman wasn’t quite sure what to believe about that Soulmate, had Roman done something to offend them? Were they just in a bad mood or were they always like this?

The second was cradled lovingly under his arm, almost in his armpit. It had formed the fastest of the three, only taking a few moments opposed to the whole day of the first and two hours of the third. “Have you seen my glasses?” It was such a sweet, innocent line written and wild, bubbly letters that Roman thought was quite normal, though to ask a stranger where your glasses were was a little odd, Roman hoped all his Soulmates were like that.

Then came the third Soulwords, just when Roman thought this whole situation couldn’t get anymore freakish, a third mark began to appear along the inside of his left foot. Probably the most concerning and confusing one of all, this one read: “What do you think you’re doing on this side of town, pipsqueaks?” In a messy scrawl. 

Roman wasn’t ashamed of his extra Soulwords, though he didn’t want anyone to find out about them. They could all be hidden by clothes and the people behind the words could be dealt with at a later date. Right now, Roman was a sophomore in high school, and he just needed to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next two are pretty long and will have way more interesting stuff, I just needed to introduce Roman and all the stuff he was about first.


	4. Patton And Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan hit it off easily and quickly. You're first love is always the one you fall the fastest into, unburdened by the harshness of the world.

Patton meets Logan at a library.

Logan is there to do research for a little passion project he’s picked up on the side of doing his usual college coursework.

Patton is there to use the wifi to download a funny cat video he’d found and to wait for his roommate to get done having... intimate relations in their dorm.

Logan is seated as close as any of the tables dare to be to the edge of the Human balcony. He’s looking longingly down at the rest of the library.

Patton is seated at the perfect angle to watch the cute guy with the tie sigh sadly without looking suspicious.

Patton finally musters up the courage to talk to him, he’s been there for over an hour and this guy walked in from the elevator that led to the ground floor with a forlorn look on his face about twenty minutes ago and hasn’t moved since.

“You look down, want a cookie?” Patton held out the zip lock bag of sugar cookies he’d brought with him, partially to eat while he waited and partially to keep them out of the dorm while the crime was accouring.

The man sluggishly looks up at him, his chin resting on his palm. “What makes you think a cookie can help me?”

They both freeze.

“You!” Patton screeches and practically drags Logan out of his seat and into a hug.

“You’re my Soulmate?” Logan askes in bewilderment. Patton nods against his shoulder.

“Yeah! I’m Patton!” Patton holds Logan at arms length and studies his face. Logan cracks a smile at the intense look in his eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Patton. My name is Logan.” Patton almost squeals again, but seems to remember where he is and holds up his plastic bag instead.

“The cookie offer still stands!” Logan appreciatively takes a cookie and bites into it.

“I’m not one for-” Logan speaks through his full mouth but pauses as his eyes go wide.

“This is very good.” Patton giggles at Logan’s uptight persona being ruined by his poor manners, but blushes at the way his Soulmate praises his baking.

“I have to ask, and pardon me if it’s inappropriate,” Logan pauses to see Patton nod nervously before he continues, “am I you’re only Soulmate?” Patton’s whole world swirls around him for a moment. He’d never thought of what he would do if all three of his Soulmates weren’t Soulmates for each other.

“No.” Patton says after a second, a hitch in his breath. Logan nods, as if he already knew that.

“I have two others, and I just needed you to know.” Patton nods excitedly,

“I do too! I hope they’re the same.” Logan nods along with him too. There’s an awkward moment of silence as they stand in the library, some other people staring at the interaction.

“So what were you doing here? And why did you look so down?” Patton offers the bait and Logan takes it easily.

“I have nothing left to do here, we can go for a walk if you like?” The first half of the sentence was said with a disdain that Patton was surprised by but he happily took the offer to talk to his first Soulmate more.

They’re out of the library before Logan finally speaks agian.

“I was doing research for a project I’m working on, but the books I need are only available in giant copies, and their writers aren’t allowing the sale of them in human copies, I’m not even allowed to look at them without checking them out!” Logan continued to go off about the unfairness of the Giant Archives not allowing access to humans for almost an hour. Patton didn’t mind, he was a good listener, and Logan always seemed to make boring things sound amazing. 

By the second hour mark they’d gotten coffee and each other’s numbers. Patton had talked about visiting his mother over the weekend and his volunteer work.

They parted, promises to text and to see each other again on their lips.

-~-

Patton and Logan had attempted to switch rooms so they could be together, but they were denied, so instead they just spent most of their time at each other’s dorm. Logan’s roommate didn’t leave his dorm much, and Patton’s was always bringing someone new in for a little fun, so they had to plan accordingly, but that was Logan’s specialty.

“Hey Lo Lo!” Patton answered the phone with the silly nickname he’d given Logan after Logan had almost strangled him at being called ‘Logie’ once.

“Hello, Patton. I was hoping you could join me at my parents’ this weekend.” Logan bit his lip in anticipation. His parents had been very excited to meet his first Soulmate, but Logan knew Patton’s hesitation for him to meet his own mother, and he hoped Patton wouldn’t take this as a push to meet her.

“Of course! I’d love to meet them!” Logan smiled a little at Patton’s easy optimism.

Logan fed him the information his own parents had given him about the event, regretfully ending the conversation after that, as he had classes.

As Logan drove them to his childhood home, Patton couldn’t help but overanalyze the scenery flying past his window.

Logan had grown up three hours from the college he now attended with Patton, which was a stark contrast from the three states away that Patton had left behind.

They were an hour away from Logan’s hometown when Patton saw the first billboard.

There, standing tall against the short trees around it, was a billboard with the face of the Giant Minister’s face as the background. It read, in big red letters: “Integration Is Stolen Freedom!” Patton quirked an eyebrow.

“What’s with that billboard?” Patton asked through the near silent car. 

Logan got stressed easily while driving, but he was the only one that knew the way so they’d agreed to keep conversation in the car down to a minimum, and Logan had put on his soothing instrumental music as a murmur in the background. Logan almost startled at his voice, and Patton was about to take it back when Logan answered.

“I suppose you wouldn’t have seen it as much in an integrated college town, but our state is pushing to segregate giants out of it, and the several counties around my hometown are the ones pushing the hardest for it. You’ll see a lot of propaganda the closer we get.” Logan explained.

Patton nodded slowly. Patton had grown up in a town small enough that the big federal battle over whether or not giants were to continue to live among them didn’t really affect him. Patton’s town was much too small to house any sort of giant friendly buildings, and it was a poor retirement town in the middle of nowhere, a giant wouldn’t even want to live there. He knew that giants were out there, and he knew that a lot of people didn’t like them, but he’d never really interacted with them enough to care much about it. Though their college was ‘integrated’, Patton had never interacted with a giant, never even really seen any because of his courses. He never left the human only section of campus.

“So do giants live here? And people just attack them all the time?” Patton regrets starting the conversation now. He feels bad for stressing Logan out and he just doesn’t feel right about the conversation. Patton had never really thought too hard about his stance on giants. His childhood had been hectic as it was, and back then giants didn’t really want anything to do with the humans, there weren’t any near him and they didn’t affect him, so he didn’t worry about it.

Even now that he was in an integrated college he’d never been inclined to actually speak with a giant. They all seemed rather closed off and even if one had been willing to speak with him, a friendship between a civilian human and a civilian giant just wasn’t done.

“Yes. Not many, but there is a giant settlement near my hometown. There are no integrated areas, however, so I doubt we’ll see any while we’re there.” Patton wasn’t sure if Logan was reassuring him or stating facts, so Patton let the subject drop and instead watched the trees fly past and the billboards get more aggressive.

Patton hadn’t really known what to expect from Logan’s parents, but them being even more stoic than him seemed to have slipped his mind, thankfully neither stayed that way for long.

They were extremely formal and Patton almost felt underdressed, with just his normal polo with his cat hoodie wrapped around his shoulders. Logan and his father were both wearing ties, and his mother had a fancy blouse with a pencil skirt combo.

Logan spoke to his father in low voices as his mother was finishing up things in the kitchen. Patton had attempted to help, he felt most comfortable there and hoped to maybe impress Logan’s mother, but he’d been denied on account of being a guest.

“We’re planning a trip to the lake over the summer.” Logan’s father explained when asked about their next meal together.

“So you’re going to be gone all summer?” Patton could be wrong, but Logan almost sounded anxious.

“That’s the best part! We know that you can’t stay on campus over the summer so while we’re down at the lake for our anniversary, you can stay here by yourself. Unless Patton has nowhere to go during the summer too.” Patton snapped to attention as both their gazes slid onto him. Patton could feel himself begin to sweat.

“Only if you wish to, of course. Logan added on to the end, hoping to take some of the heat off his boyfriend.

“Oh, well, that’s real nice of you, but my mom lives several states away and she’s probably going to want me home for the summer.” Patton explained regretfully. He certainly wanted to live with Logan, if only for a summer, but his mother was all on her own, and Patton already felt bad about it now, he couldn’t stand not spending time with her over the summer, when he didn’t have classes to attend to.

“Well that’s alright! Maybe you can visit!” Patton smiled a little at Logan’s father, he seemed to be loosening up from the frown he’d given Patton when he’d entered the house.

“Boys! Come help bring things into the dining room!” Logan’s mother called. Everyone worked together to bring the feast in.

“Mother, you didn’t have to make so much, Patton isn’t starving.” Logan whined as his mother began to dish herself stew.

“Oh please, I’d planned for your grandparents to come but they canceled. I’d already begun cooking.” Everyone fell silent, but Patton didn’t know why, and he suddenly felt even more out of place than he was before.

“So. Logan. Are you still having trouble getting the books you need for your book?” Logan’s mother asked, finally breaking the silence. Patton quirked his eyebrow at Logan. Logan had mentioned that he’d been acquiring knowledge for a personal project when they met, and was still trying to get a hold of the books he needed, but Logan hadn’t said what the project was.

“I’ve told you that it’s not a book, but yes. They’re still making me jump through metaphorical hoops to get the information I need. I’m going to have to talk to the author to try and reason with him. I just can’t find it anywhere!” Logan calmed himself quickly, and went back to eating his stew.

“Do you have a project you’re working on, Patton?” Logan’s mother snapped the conversation over to the most nervous at the table. Patton almost choked on his spoonful.

“Um, well, I’m pretty focused on just completing this semester, you know?” Patton shrugged halfheartedly. Logan’s mother nodded.

“Yes, and what are you going to school for?” Logan glared at her but she didn’t seem to react. Patton smiled nervously.

“I’m hoping to become a home-ec teacher, so I’m getting my teaching degree at the moment.”

“You’re hoping?” She glared at the wording, and Patton tugged at his collar.

“W-Well I’d planned to be a chef, but I volunteered at a childcare center the summer after senior year and changed my major to get a teaching degree because I fell in love with the kids!” Patton stumbled around his sentence, trying to defend himself.

“That’s lovely dear.”

The rest of the meal was awkward, but Logan’s mother had seemed to warm up to him after that, and she was more willing to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this one would be longer! I'm not gonna be posting a chap a week anymore, I'll put them out when there done. You might get four chaps a week or none for a few weeks. But don't worry I'm still really hyped for this work!


	5. Patton And Logan And Logan's Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton wake to a not so fun surprise and we learn a little bit more about giants.

Logan managed to get them up to his old room earlier than planned using the ‘we’ve been on the road most of the day’ excuse, and Patton was happy with that.

Logan’s parents didn’t have a guest room other than Logan’s old room, with his permission they had turned it into a sort of guest room. There was still a lot of his old stuff in there, but the twin bed had been replaced with a double and the walls had been painted a dark cream instead of the swirly black and blue he’d had since middle school.

“Your parents are nice.” Patton spoke with a voice crack and Logan couldn’t seem to catch his eye.

“I apologize if my parents were rude or pushy, they just want to ‘vet’ every one of my Soulmates. You have to understand, they’ve been weary of this since I turned sixteen.” Logan sat his backpack down next to the door and began to pull out his toiletries.

“I know, Lo Lo! It’s just a little stressful getting grilled by your boyfriend’s parents.” Logan cringed but didn’t say much more on the subject.

The two fell into an easy, quiet routine as they readied themselves for bed.

“So what do you have planned for us tomorrow?” Logan smiled as Patton waited for him on the bed. Logan had taken an especially long shower to truly appreciate the water pressure that didn’t exist back on campus.

“I thought I’d take you on a tour, and maybe take you to the library and anywhere else I liked to frequent as a child. But more importantly I thought we’d just spend tomorrow together.” This elicited a squeal and a kiss from Patton, which Logan may or may not have been attempting to obtain.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to go speak with my parents, and then I will be ready for bed.” Patton allowed him to leave and instead busied himself with his phone while he waited.

\---

The next morning Logan woke up at six o’clock on the dot, just like every other morning. Today in particular, however, Logan actually felt rested, which was a feeling that really shouldn’t have been so rare.

He let Patton sleep a bit more and instead went about his normal morning routine. Logan blearily showered and brushed his teeth. He decided against fixing his hair and went down to get himself coffee before waking Patton.

Logan made it most of the way down the stairs before he heard it.

“Well where is the boy?” Logan froze. That was his grandfather’s voice.

“He should be down in a little bit, he’s probably up by now. I’ve got coffee on so it shouldn’t be too long before he's down for it.”

Logan decided to go the rest of the way down the stairs instead of delaying the inevitable.

“Grandpa, what are you doing here?” Logan almost winced at how ruthless that sounded to even his own ears.

“We were invited, weren’t we?” Logan’s grandmother scowled at him. Logan took a big breath before deciding to act as if nothing was wrong.

“You made coffee?” Logan looked past his mother’s parents and to the woman herself. She gave him a pained smile before nodding.

There were several minutes of awkward silence before Logan’s father entered from his office.

“Clara! Sean! I didn’t know you were here!” They both scowled at him but his smile never faltered.

“Hey, Logan, has your man gotten up yet?” Logan winced as his grandparent’s eyes snapped to him. He smiled instead.

“Not yet, he’s got a busy week ahead of him and I wanted to give him a good night’s rest. As soon as I’m finished here,” He holds his coffee up, “I’ll wake him.”

“How have you been, Amanda?” Logan’s grandmother absentmindedly asked, her stair never leaving Logan. Logan’s mother answered carefully.

“Well, I’ve gotten promoted in the last year, and Chris and I are going for a lake trip for our anniversary over the summer.” Logan finished his coffee, placed the mug in the sink and filled it with water to soak, and left the room.

“Patton.” Logan spoke as evenly as he could as he sat in the bed with his sleeping boyfriend.

Patton didn’t wake for another minute of Logan’s shaking. He was bleary eyed and it took Logan explaining the situation twice before Patton got it.

“So let me get this straight, your awful grandparents have shown up after they told your parents they weren’t coming, ruining today’s leasure plans, and now we have to entertain them all day until they leave?” Logan cringed but nodded.

“I can take you back to campus right now, it would be a valid excuse.” Patton sighed heavily. Patton had learned from personal experience that putting off meeting or dealing with family doesn’t make them go away.

“It’s fine. I’m going to meet them eventually. Besides, if we wait until tonight, we can stop at the nice seafood restaurant on our way home.” Logan smirked.

“Alright. But I must warn you that they’re awful.” Patton smiled sadly at his boyfriend.

“I’d got through a hundred days with them if it meant you didn’t have to hide me from your family.” Logan tried to protest but Patton wouldn’t hear any of it, and went to go get ready.

Logan sighed heavily but knew that getting it over with would be better for him and his parents, but not really better for Patton. Logan’s grandparents were persistent and judgmental. They’d make life a living hell for Logan’s parents if they didn’t get to meet his boyfriend.

“Should I wear something rage inspiring or neutral?” Logan almost laughed at the question. Logan was one to blend into the crowd, even with his almost overly formal attire, he was written off easily. Patton on the other hand could go from casual polo and khakis to a ballroom gown and purple lipstick without much of a thought.

“Though I do love your kitten skirt,” That earned him a giggle from the other side of the bathroom door, “I’d appreciate it if you wore something more conservative for my grandfather's heart’s sake.” Patton full on laughed at that, but did come out with a polo and khakis, though this polo was a darker blue than his usual light blue.

They made it down just in time for Logan’s mother to place a pile of pancakes on the table. Patton, of course, commented on his love of pancakes, which was promptly shot down by Logan’s grandmother, who claimed they made you fat. Her eyes trailed disapprovingly over Patton’s form before he sat down at the table. Patton, to his credit, didn’t fight back. He did, however, stand in the doorway to the dining room with his mouth open in shock.

Logan slithered around him and into the dinning room, muttering a quick sorry before pulling a chair out for his boyfriend. Patton shut his mouth with a click and took the seat.

“So you’re my grandson’s… Partner?” Logan’s grandmother commented. Patton nodded, finally feeling within his element. His signature blinding grin on, and while that could melt the most frozen of hearts, it had never had to go against Clara’s evil, shriveled, raisin of a heart.

“What’s your name?” Patton had just taken a bite of pancake slathered in syrup and there was an agonizing moment where he furiously attempted to chew the sticky mound in his mouth into submission, until he finally gave up, swallowed it, and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“My name’s Patton Hart, ma’am.” Logan smiled reassuringly at him when Patton’s gaze fell on him for support, but he could feel this going down hill, even though almost nothing had happened yet.

“And, Pat-Ton Hart, do you happen to know how many Soulmates Logan has?” The words came out like a whip, and everyone at the table, besides Logan’s grandfather, who said them, and his wife, who practically smirked at them, flinched like they’d been physically slapped.

Patton spluttered a moment before answering.

“W-Well he has three, just like me.” There was a frozen moment where Logan thought they might try and be discreet and just metaphorically walk it off and act like Patton’s bluntness hadn’t happened. Logan, as it seems, was wrong.

“So I see, you’re a freak too.” Both boys flinched back at the word, but Logan’s mother wasn’t going to take it.

“You can take that language back home with you, so if you wish to stay, I suggest you tone it down.” She’d held her composure for once, and Logan was honestly kind of surprised.

There was a pause, a silent fight through eye contact between Logan’s mother and hers.

“I’m not going to apologize.” Logan’s grandfather finally spoke, distain on his features. Patton slid his hand into Logan’s for support, Logan wasn’t aware that his eyes were watering until then.

“But I suppose that we could put up with it.” Logan’s grandmother finally spoke. Everyone let out a heavy sigh.

The rest of breakfast wasn’t as quiet as Logan was hoping. He and Patton were mainly left out of the conversation, thankfully.

“Can you believe the audacity?” The conversation hadn’t taken long to escalate, Logan’s mother had simply said something about the local property tax rising, and somehow they’d gotten onto the topic of giant integration.

“Well, after they were allowed to actually come into our cities it was a natural progression to want to live among us.” Logan’s father tried to be reasonable. Twenty-five years ago the United States lifted the ban on giants entering human cities, and over time it took less and less paperwork for one to enter. After a while cities began to make giant friendly areas for them to stay, and even live. Though there were ‘integration’ cities, where there was a relatively high giant population living within them, giants still weren’t allowed, under federal law, to live or stay overnight in human settlements.

The minister of giants had been pushing the government to make a law saying they could be grandfathered into being citizens, thus allowed to live wherever. Though there had been a lot of news coverage, the president, and congress, hadn’t made their thoughts on the subject public.

“Well we should have never allowed them to come here in the first place!” Logan’s mother sighed heavily and turned her attention to the boys, fully prepared to allow her father to heat up and cool down on his own; her husband, however, seemed too worked up to ignore the comment.

“They’ve lived in America for longer than humans have! We’ve pushed them into such small areas that there’s no wonder why they want to live in our cities!” They weren’t yelling, but there was a urgency in Logan’s father’s voice, and his grandfather could practically be growling.

“They’re big dumb beasts! If we let them think they’re like us they might start taking advantage of what they can’t make for themselves!” Logan’s father took a large intake of breath, prepared to give a counterargument filled with emotion, when Logan’s mother grabbed his shoulder harshly.

“Give it up, Chris.” Breakfast was decidedly over now, so Logan led Patton up to their room to gather their things to prepare themselves for the day. Logan’s grandparents didn’t want to just lounge around the house all day, so they’d be going to a local play a little after noon. Logan was thankful they’d be doing something where there wouldn’t be talking, but he also knew that the time before and after than would be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have written this chapter better but I hate writing dialog and I couldn't find a better way of doing it without driving myself insane or having my gf help, but she's really busy with work so I'm all I've got to work with


	6. Logan Meets Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's caught up in his thoughts of Patton's political standing, but not for long. Roman is almost twenty minutes late to meet his brother, but he's not even sorry when he gets to meet his very first Soulmate.
> 
> AKA me projecting my anxiety on to my characters because I don't know how to write someone without anxiety lolololol

Logan is startled by Patton’s questions about the billboards. He’d noticed that there weren’t any near their campus, but he hadn’t really given it enough thought to come to the conclusion that Patton had never seen one.

Though Logan was able to focus on diner’s conversation, and the rest of the weekend thereafter, he’d never allowed Patton’s questions to leave his mind.

Logan had grown up in a place where giants were common enough to see one at least once a week, and to see and hear Patton’s innocent questioning made Logan realize that he didn’t really know much about them, nor about their ideas on the policies. Logan also didn’t really know how Patton felt about giants or really any political issues. He and Patton had been dating for almost a month, but it just seemed so natural because they were Soulmates, they fit like puzzle pieces. Logan now realizes that although he and Patton get along perfectly, and they know each other on a deep level, Logan and Patton hadn’t really talked about the world around them.

He’d loved to have an intellectual conversation with Patton about world events, but the conversation seemed almost too serious and dark for a conversation with his happy-go-lucky partner. Perhaps he wasn’t giving Patton enough credit, he was known to have heartfelt emotional conversations when Logan expressed his displeasure with intimacy.

Logan was so intertwined with his own thoughts that he didn’t see the jogger until it was too late.

They collided chest to shoulder, the other’s hand caught in between. The other man’s momentum outmatched Logan’s speed walk and they both went down. Logan managed to land on his ass, instead of his back, so he had no fear of hitting his head. This however meant that the jogger that had hit him landed awkwardly in his lap, each hand on either side of Logan’s hips, their faces too close for comfort.

“Whoa, dude, are you alright?”

The man’s voice is deep, dramatic, and way too loud. Logan cringes at the breath on his face. The man manages to scoot back enough that Logan can respond

“No thanks to you!”

Logan can’t tell if he’s flustered or embarrassed but he knows he doesn’t want to be in this situation in the middle of campus. When he attempts to stand, the man is frozen over him, trapping him to the ground.

“Excuse me-” He doesn’t manage to get anything out because now he’s looking in the eyes of his attacker.

They’re deep brown and searching.

“You’re my Soulmate.”

“Oh.” Logan tries to recall the exact wording of what he said and what this stranger said but it comes up blank and wow this is very different from meeting Patton.

“You! You’re my Soulmate!” The stranger, Logan’s Soulmate apparently, launches into action. He first stands up himself, then offers his hand out to help Logan up. Logan’s now the one that has to unfreeze.

“Uh, I’m sorry but what exactly did I say?” Logan’s a little embarrassed for having to ask, but in the heat of his anger he can’t remember.

““No thanks to you!”” Logan’s Soulmate says it with a laugh, but Logan knows he didn’t.

“I apologize for my anger.” He hopes he can salvage this.

“It’s not a problem, I ran into you, now!” Logan’s Soulmate bends at the waste and takes the hand he hasn’t let go of and kisses it. Logan’s face heats up irrationally and he almost misses the man’s next words.

“My name’s Roman! And yours is?” Logan looks between their interlocked hands and Roman’s sultry glance.

“Logan.” Roman suddenly pulls his shirt up from the bottom and Logan isn’t sure what’s happening and he isn’t sure if he should be watching but-

Logan’s sentence is written vertically down the middle of his chest, and Logan understands that Roman is trying to prove himself, but more than anything he’s given Logan a great view of his toned chest.

At the redness of Logan’s pale face Roman smirks but releases him by dropping his workout shirt. Logan gives the idea of exchanging numbers when Roman pops the question.

“Do you have any other Soulmates?” Logan sighs heavily as he hands Roman’s phone back over, his name and number added to the contacts list.

“Yes, I have two others. I’ve already met one, his name is Patton. I met him roughly a month ago.” Logan explained, metaphorically holding his breath.

“I have three too! Do you think they’ll be the same!” Logan let a smile slip onto his face before he answered, Roman was just as enthusiastic as Patton.

“There’s only one way to know, but unfortunately Patton is going to be gone for the rest of the week to visit his mother. However, as soon as he is back I’m sure he would love to meet you.” Roman practically vibrated, and was about to say more, when his phone went off.

“Shit! I’m supposed to be at Starbucks to meet my brother! Shit! Sorry, I’ll definitely be talking to you more, but I was on a jog and I’m pretty busy today as well.” Logan nodded away his apology.

“I understand, though I must warn you that Patton gets aggressive if you continue to curse.” Roman blushed but didn’t allow Logan the view as he placed his headphones back in and took up a faster pace than before.

Logan shook off his excitement and continued on with his day.  
\----  
Before he went to bed he called Patton as promised.

“Lo Lo!” Logan smiled at his partner’s voice over the phone.

“Hello Patton. How was the drive home?” Logan asked politely, not wanting the entire conversation to be about him.

Patton talked for a little bit about his drive, how boring it was and how he wished he could have taken a greyhound or maybe a train. Patton spoke briefly about his interactions with his mother when he first arrived. Logan could sense the tense and moody atmosphere and decided to give his news to cheer Patton up.

“I met another of my Soulmates today.” There was a pause. An intake of breath.

“Why didn’t you lead with that!” Logan smiles at Patton’s over excited tone.

“I didn’t want this call to be all about me. I wanted you to speak your mind before I took up the rest of the conversation.” Patton sighed, but before Logan could worry that he was angry, Patton spoke again.

“Do you think they’re my Soulmate too?” Logan doesn’t need a moment to question.

“I do, but I have no way to be certain until you meet. I told him about you, and he can’t wait to meet you.” Patton squeals and Logan allows the three seconds after the sound ends before he speaks.

“His name is Roman and he is loud like you.” Patton giggles.

“I hope that isn’t bad.” Logan frowns.

“Of course not, just because I am quiet doesn't mean I don’t enjoy your energy.” Logan can hear Patton’s smile in his next words.

“Tell me what he looks like.”

They got off the phone much later than usual that night.  
\-----  
Roman met Logan on Monday, he doesn’t see him again until Thursday. Between that time he thinks of him near constantly.

Roman almost expects to run into him again, or hopes for it, at least. He sees Logan in everyone wearing glasses and thinks of him at the mere sight of a tie. Roman knows he’s being hopelessly romantic for a man he’s barely spoken to, but this is his _Soulmate_. 

Roman texts Logan here and there over the days they’re apart, but he’s busy with classes and theater and work, and Logan is busy with classes and the “project” he keeps mentioning in their texts.

Roman has been thinking of this moment, this day, this life, for well, all his life. He’s predisposed to be romantic, his name and his childhood love of disney haunts his every move. He just falls so easily, falls into toxic friendships and manipulative relationships, falls into and out of love with just about every celebrity he’s ever seen. Roman falls easily, and he’s always hoped that his soulmates would be the ones to pick him up.

Roman hopes that he and his soulmate(s) have more time for each other later on, but college was busy, he was busy, and a dark little feeling in Roman’s chest told him that maybe Logan wasn’t as busy as he claimed, maybe he was satisfied with one Soulmate, and didn’t need Roman? What if-

His phone dings. Roman looks down at the offending device, it’s slightly under him, he must have been turning enough in bed that it slipped down into the dip his body created on the bed.

He has to blink away spots in his eyes as he looks at the light of his phone in the dark of his room.

The text is from Logan and Roman’s heart rate increases.

“Patton will not be back until Saturday, but I am free tomorrow.  
If you are available I would enjoy having lunch with you.”

Roman smiles at the complete sentences that Logan writes his texts in. It wasn’t much but it told so much about him.  
\---  
Logan is awake far too late on Wednesday night, but he only has a class later in the day and he doesn’t have work.

He looks through his and Roman’s brief conversations. Patton had insisted over the last few days that he spend some time with Roman before he gets back. Logan is hesitant.

Logan and Patton get along just fine, as friends they’re great, as a couple they’re what Patton would squeal and call ‘adorable’. But He sometimes feels that he’s out of his depth when Patton wants to go to a party or spend time with the kids at the daycare. He also feels bad about dragging Patton to the library or a lecture.

Roman is loud and theatrical, you don’t have to spend much time with him to find that out. And Logan is worried that he’s boring. He’s worried that he’d talk too long on a subject Roman would be bored of and he’s worried he won’t be able to keep Roman’s attention and he’s worried that Roman will like Patton better and-

No. No, that’s what he’s afraid of. He’s scared that he's too quiet, that he’s not big enough of a personality to occupy space around these two amazing men and Logan almost cries when the realization sinks in.

He sends the text because Patton asked him to.

He gets a response not long after, and Logan’s anxious heart is thankful.

“Sure! Im prtty busy but i have time to get lunch w/ u”

Logan sighs, but not even he knows if it’s with relief or distress.

Roman is still busy but he’s going because Logan asked. Way to make him feel like a burden.

He sends a time and a place and Roman answers enthusiastically and Logan doesn’t get to sleep for hours, but even when he does it’s restless.  
\---  
Roman is late. He knows this. He got out of class a little late and he stopped to talk to a girl from his theater group. He lost track of time.

The small little Italian restaurant Logan recommended has a primarily outdoor seating area, so Logan sees him enter through the front before he’s led over to Logan’s table by a hostess.

“Hi!” Roman smiles as he sets his things down before getting seated himself. Logan doesn’t look angry, but he doesn’t look super happy either.

“Hello, Roman. I hope you made it alright.” Roman winces and he thinks he might see panic flit across Logan’s face but he’s not sure.

“I got out of class late.” Logan’s face softens and Roman’s heart skips a beat and hits the ground running.

Logan has already ordered his food and is a fourth of the way done, but he helps Roman choose something, even though Logan protests, saying he doesn't know Roman well enough to choose a meal for him, and they dissolve into awkward chit chat.

“I apologize if I’m making you uncomfortable.” Logan suddenly says in a stretch of silence that Roman was panicking to fill.

“What?” He is frozen now, confused and a little disoriented from the subject change.

“You just seem to be uncomfortable. If it is me that is causing it, I apologize, I’m not as good with people as Patton is.” Roman takes a large breath in and lets it out not long after.

“You’re not- It’s not-” Roman sighs heavily, not knowing what to say for several moments.

“I guess I’m just excited. I get to meet one of my Soulmates! But I guess I’m also nervous because of that same fact. I really want to make a good impression, and I- Well I just feel-” Roman looks distressed and Logan doesn’t know why and he certainly doesn’t know how to help.

“I guess I just feel like I’m kind of butting into what you and Patton already have.” Logan’s mouth has actually dropped open. _Roman_ was nervous about getting in between him and Patton? Logan’s silence seemed to be the wrong answer to Roman’s confession and he must remedy that.

“I was also insecure about you joining us.” Roman looks surprised and Logan realizes how little they really know about each other.

“I was worried that you and Patton would get along so well that I would be seen as,” Logan takes a breath and swallows the lump in his throat, “boring.”

They both sit at the little outside table, staring silently at each other. Then Roman begins to make a sound that if Logan couldn’t see his face, he would have thought was a sob.

“Roman? Are you alr-” Roman leans over the table and embraces Logan like a lifeline. With anyone else, maybe even Patton, were the situation a few weeks ago, Logan would have snapped about not consenting to a hug, but roman seemed so relieved, he couldn’t take this away from him.

They spend the rest of Roman’s short lunch break talking about the play Roman’s been rehearsing and the documentary that Logan had seen the week before. It was odd, the mix of the two interests, but more than anything the two were just so happy to finally get to _talk_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for so long. This story isn't being abandoned, it hasn't even really started yet! Between my summer job and being grounded I haven't had much time to write, let alone do the two or three rewrites I do on every chapter lol. Thank you so much for your kind comments and your questions. This world has been fun to create and I hope to do more world building as I go along. I'm thinking of creating a series out of this, with little side stories about everyday life while dating a giant. Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
